Joanna McCoy on Board the Enterprise
by Randomdancing410
Summary: Joanna McCoy is on board the Enterprise! All about what the crew does OFF DUTY. T for Slash. Don't like, don't read. There are all kinds of couples. Sukov, Bohura, Spirk, all that jazz...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Joanna McCoy, relationships examiner on the Starship Enterprise. Yes, I'm Leonard "Bones" McCoy's daughter, but no, I am definitely not an adorable little girl. I'm seventeen, and already a luitenant. Not a huge rank. Someday I'm going to be captain. But back to the point.

I bet you don't know what a relationships examiner does. They record how the crew members react and interact with each other when on duty. Only very special Starfleet officers are given the privilege to eavesdrop on everyone and report it to Starfleet. Obviously they have to be of a high rank and of superhuman intelligence. I started at Starfleet last year, and I have one of those super memories. I perfectly remember every minute of my life since I was five. I vaguely remember before that, but nothing at all before I was three.

This is some sort of a journal, a log, a record of the Enterprise. You will be reading what happened on board since I came. In this, you won't be getting any starship battles. Go watch Star Wars if you do, or go to the official Starfleet records. This is the stuff I never reported to Starfleet. This is the relationships, the drama, the tension that I, Joanna McCoy, caused.

A/N: I don't own Star Trek, Star Wars, or any of the characters. I do own the characters' actions, thoughts, sayings, and ideas. Those are strictly MINE.

I won't update until I have five reviews. Also, check out my other fic: .net/s/5209738/1/Rewrite_of_Star_Trek_2009_Scene

It is pretty funny.

3//: Random


	2. Meeting the Captain

_A/N: Uber Apologies to everyone! I am so lame, it took me forever to update. I just got distracted with Death Note (you should read BTW) and the anime convention (which was awesome BTW) and all of these BTW's (which stands for by the way BTW).I just got a huge Taylor Lautner poster. It is sexy. To celebrate the Star Trek Blu-ray coming out on November 17, I decided to finish this chapter. I would like to hand out some thank-you cards to the people who reviewed:_

_impeacheuan3122- I hope it gets more interesting as time goes by!_

_Toadflame- You know well that you can't judge a book by its cover (or a fanfic by its summary XD)_

_Alien Lover- I like demands for more. I do it so often myself_

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind- I hoped I would update soon as well. Oops!_

_EsmeFrancis- Thank you, I hope there will be tragedies (even though I have no real plot line)_

_And that is all. I hope next chapter I can give out more!_

_3//: Random_

_P.S. Did you guys know this is my 4__th__ fic? And the only one that isn't a one-shot. O.O_

"And who might you be?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped and whirled around to face the speaker.

"Oh my gosh, you're James Tiberius Kirk," I squealed. I straightened up at his completely shocked expression. "I mean, er, I'm pleased to meet you, Captain. I'm honored to be part of your crew on board the beautiful Enterprise."

"She is a beauty," he agreed, looking up at the starship. "Wait, you're part of my crew?"

"It's a new position, relationships examiner. Top Secret," I recited. "But I'm allowed to access everything, even personal logs and rooms, without permission."

"Awesome," Jim nodded in approval. "Name, age, rank, all that stuff..."

"Seventeen, Lieutenant, Joanna Mc-Michaels, all that stuff," I answered, stumbling at the end.

"Mc-Michaels?" he joked, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Michaels."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" he changed the subject. "I could give you a personal tour of the captain's quarters. Did you say you were a lieutenant?"

"Yes, I did, but I'm seventeen!" I protested, on the verge of laughing.

"Psh, age has nothing to do with touring the captain's quarters," Jim's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes, but a Lieutenant behind you that has to talk to you might." I shot back. The captain whiriled around.

"Spock," he greeted.

"Captain," he replied formally. "Who is this? I do not believe I have met her."

I hesitated, in awe at meeting two of the most famous Starfleet officers in the same day. "Lieutenant Joanna Michaels, age seventeen."

"I am looking forward to working with you, Lieutenant," the half-Vulcan nodded. Jim pretended to hear someone calling him and left hurriedly.

"Thank you, Commander Spock," I responded. "I trust that the Vulcans who survived are in good health."

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied quickly. "Oh, good day, Dr. McCoy."

A gruff voice startled me. "Eh, like you would know, green-blooded hobgoblin. Who is this?"

I turned around to introduce myself. When I saw his face, I froze. I had seen this face when I was very young, and in pictures. The face that was so like mine. "Um, I'm J-j-j-jo-joanna M-m-mic-michaels."

His eyes widened. "Joanna? Is it really... Jo?"

"Uh... hi, dad," I cringed back, only to step into the captain.

"So this is your daughter, Bones?" Jim grinned. "Why didn't you tell us she was signing on?"

"Because I didn't know," he growled. I smiled sheepishly. "What does your mother think?"

"Mom?" I squeaked. "Oh, um, I didn't tell her."

"You didn't?" my dad said incredulously. "Man, is she gonna be _mad_."

_A/N: All done! Review please! The button is just right down there. 3//: Random_


End file.
